This invention relates to a pump dispenser of the type in which a pump body is covered by an open-fronted shroud slid forward over the pump body to a locked position.
The Chalupsky et al patent 5,890,632 issued Apr. 6, 1999 discloses a pump dispenser in which an open-fronted shroud has channels extending down from its top wall and downward wedges, both of which engage flanges on the pump body to hold the shroud on the body. Other patents disclose means for holding the shroud on the body. Examples are the Tada et al patent 5,706,984 and Maas et al 5,799,501.
The invention is, of course, described in the claim language below. Briefly, the invention is a pump dispenser comprising a pump body with attached shroud of the type described in the Chalupsky et al patent above. The shroud has a forward tongue on its front end which rides on rails extending upward from the pump body. Forward portions of the rails are inclined upwardly and have a vertical front end. The tongue is xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d-shaped and carries a central upward barb.
In assembly, the open-fronted shroud is brought forward over the pump body with the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d-shaped tongue riding on the rails. As the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d-shaped tongue engages the upwardly inclined portion, it distorts the top wall of the nozzle cap. Subsequently, when the side wings of the T-shaped tongue come to the vertical front end, the tongue snaps downward, leaving the upward barb in an opening in the top wall of the nozzle cap. This arrangement assures secure placement of the shroud on the pump body.